The Broken Angels and There Crys of Insanity
by FlurryofIce
Summary: I'm writing a collection of Sakura Sasuke poems. I already have the second set written but I'd like some feed back. If anyone has some ideas for different pairings I'd gladly take a shot at it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Well here are some poems I wrote. Its obvious that they are Sasu Saku. I would appreciate reviews if any of yall have the time.. Well happy reading! ;P

_The Broken Angels and Their Crys of Insanity_

To Forget Someone Precious

I want to forget…

Forget the one I love the most

Forget the one who saved me

Forget he was ever beside me

Forget those words that stung like ice

Forget his cold icy heart

Forget how much I cared about me

But I know if I do forget you, it will only end in regret

Avenger

Why can't I care?

Because I am an avenger

But I do silently watch you

I silently watch you grow stronger

I can't reach out to you because I must avenge them

But I still silently watch

I still watch you grow

And those cold words, I know they are painful

But all I can do is silently watch from afar

I'm sorry Sakura

Cherry Blossoms

Cherry blossoms blowing past my window

I sadly watch them float by

They should bring me joy

But ever since he left

All I feel is pain

Cherry blossoms dance past my window

For days I wait for him in vain

Just staring out my window

Watching the children's playful dance

What should bring me joy just brings me pain

Autumn leaves dance past my window

I still wait in vain

My friends smiling faces bring me pain

I watch the playful dance of the birds

I watch the full moon rise

I will always wait for you in vain

Why don't you understand my pain

Snow falling by my window

Pained Avenger

I understand

Your in pain

All I can do is watch you from afar  
As you always wait in vain

I can only watch

Why

Because I am an avenger

You say you love me

But do you know the pain I feel

That incomprehensible sadness

Watching you die little by little

Watching you wait in vain

Why do you wait even though you know I won't come back until I avenge them

It pains me to watch you from afar

Watching you wither away

But someday I will come Sakura

So hold on Sakura

Hold on to what you have

White Snow Falls

As the white snow falls and the pain grows

The pain aching in my heart

I watch and ask myself all of these questions that don't need answering

Why, Why, Why, Why, Why

Why did you leave

Why can't you see

Why are you blinded by your hatred

Are you going insane

Can't you feel my pain

Why, Why, Why, Why

Why are you so cold

Do you even understand

You think your so cool

But you just making yourself a fool

So why Sasuke

Why

Stars and Sky

As I watch the stars

I see your face

As I watch the blue sky

I think of what you used to say

Thank you

What was that supposed to mean

I confessed

You broke my heart

But when I watch the sky

I think of you

But when I watch the stars

I make a few wishes

I wish I could fix my shattered heart

I wish I could fix your broken dreams

I wish I wasn't alone

I wish I knew if you'll ever come home

I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish

Shattered Heart; Broken Dreams

My shattered heart

My broken dreams

Combine and become one

Combine and give me power

The power to avenge

The power to protect

I must choose one or the other

Vengeance is the path I choose

The quickest path to power

You can't change that

No one can

Did you see that blood red sky

Did you see your family die right before you eyes

Did you hear those words that burn

Do you have that undying hatred

No you didn't

No one has

So I shall die alone

I don't need you

I don't need anyone


	2. Chapter 2

_These poems are dedicated to LivingRain. She has inspired me to wright even more poems after this second batch. _

_Innocent Tears_

_Innocent Tears of an Angel_

_Happy laughter echoes_

_In that fun filled park_

_She reminisces _

_All those fun filled days_

_"Loser"_

_"Stupid Sasuke" _

_"My first impression of you all... Is you all are idiots"  
Its all nothing but a dream_

_The rain pours _

_Children run for their homes_

_She sits on an empty swing_

_Innocent tears rain down _

_From his beloved angel_

_"You can do it Sakura!"_

_"Go away, your annoying."_

_"Well done Sakura."_

_All of the happiness falls into oblivion_

_Time stands still_

_And that lonely innocent angel cries_

_"Come back."_

_Eyes_

_The curse swirls over onto his back_

_Screaming to the heavens for this pain to stop_

_Power _

_More power_

_Red eyes yearn for more_

_Sinister eyes yearn for his hidden abilities_

_Eyes of a traitor brother watch from a distance_

_Eyes of a traitor_

_Eyes of a schemer_

_Eyes of an innocent angel_

_Bright blue eyes filled with hope_

_Eyes of the masked one_

_Wise eyes of faith_

_Lavender eyes filled with pain_

_Shy lavender eyes who yearn for someone to notice_

_An innocent angle cries for the one with the curse_

_The one who betrayed_

_The one who hates_

_The one who must avenge_

_All eyes are on him and her_

_An innocent angel_

_An angel coated in blood_

_Broken Toy_

_The shattered pink haired girl stands alone_

_Stands in denial against the words that cut like a blade_

_"He'll never come back."_

_"Sakura he doesn't love you."_

_A broken toy doll stands alone_

_Against the icy rain_

_She goes above and beyond the flow of the water_

_A salty river of tears_

_She runs the race_

_The race of denial_

_The race of hope_

_Standing their like a broken toy_

_An innocent doll can't swim_

_She drowns in her own tears_

_She stands in denial_

_Against the snow and sleet_

_A beleiver_

_A dreamer_

_A faithful broken doll_

_Sticks to her hope_

_Like dew to grass_

_She races against those words that cut like a blade_

_"Sakura your wrong."_

_"You can't stay this way forever."_

_But the broken doll has an insane smile spread across her face_

_She still races in denial_

_Against the snow and sleet_

_"I will stay a broken innocent doll, as long as he is not by my side."_


	3. Chapter 3

I have to admit these things are quite a bit morbid. More so than ever. I'm coming up with more though and hopefully it should get happier for our two favorite ninja.

Shadow of a Doubt

Pain

You can love?

Don't make me laugh

All a traitor can do is forget

Do you forget

Forget what I've gone through to even embrace you

Embrace you only once

Do you know the term

In tennis

Love means zero?

Trust me

That's my plan

No more waiting

Love no more

Can I forgive you

Forgive you for forgetting

Power

Isn't that what you want

I shall not stop you

Or hinder you

No more

Do you seek forgiveness?

Sorry your out of luck

For that is out of you limits

Have you ever heard the term

In tennis

Love means zero

Forgiveness

Red eyes search for forgiveness

Is it unattainable

Am I too late

You sought me out

But now you shun

How could have this bond

Be strewn out all over the ground

Like shattered glass

I now seek you

May I hold you in a tight embrace

Can we become

What we alone couldn't

Could a new bond bring us to new heights

Fly us over the mountains

And reach for the wispy clouds

Have I missed the chance

To come home to the angelic one

The only fallen angel not bathed in blood.

Who Are the Broken Angels

Who are the broken angels?

Two souls

Boy and girl

One is sinful

One is angelic

One could challenge

The evil of all evils

She could challenge Satin himself

She challenges the boy now

The one who is broken the most

"Forgive me?"

"But you forgot me."

Why

The only words spoken in their shattered souls

"Forgive me?"

"Don't speak. We'll just start a fight."

"Why?"  
"Maybe we aren't meant to be."

Special Thanks to LivingRain. Who has inspired me to do so much more than I though I could.

Allofthegoodpennamesaretaken, thank you very much for the awesome reviews. Also for some good laughs I keep on typeing your name alloftehgodpennamesaretakens... Notice the word GOD in yer name LOL. It gives me some suspisions... . O.O

I couldn't have done it without you all::GLOMPS::

Sasuke: Kami woman shut up. They get it alright.

Sakura: I agree with Sasuke-Kun. All these cheesey thank yous...


	4. Chapter 4

Okie poikes people. I might nto be able to update alot this spring break because I get to go to a horse camp. So wish me luck! I wanted to also thank LivingRain because her reviews inspired me to write Hope!!! Oh yesh LivingRain I will read your ficcies but I was up till 12:00 last night writing a story for a writing contest... Annnd today I have to go to horse back riding in a hour so... ERGH I AM TIRED! But tommorow I will cuz spring break starts!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT!

-1Faith Rising From the Shadows

Faith

Should I keep faith

When all is lost

I don't know what to do

Someone show me the way

Show me the way

Show me how to fly

She me how to cry

Show me the sights and sounds

Of a small little town

Filled with so many people

Show me the churches

Show me the stables

Should I keep faith

When all is lost

I don't know what to do

Show me the way

To a place that is safe

Maybe a small town

With quaint little shops

Gazing at the small little children

Let faith be my light

Show me the road

To my long lost home

And if I keep faith

In the palm of my hand

Could forgiveness await?

Its all in God's hands

Hope

Can hope thrive in the darkness

Can hope bring light

To what is dark

Will the darkness keep me away

From what is right

Can the rain wash away

The blood on my hands

No one will take the blame for me

As the light comes

I know it's the beacon of hope

The rain someday might wash away my pain

And take me away

From the darkness

All petty thoughts

Left behind

Can hope and love

Destroy all of my evils

And wash away my bloodied hands

Would she be my light

Would she guide me through my own heart

She's given up on my hidden emotions

Check my pulse

There is no beat

Someone guide me through the darkness

Someone take me away

Take me away

And maybe the rain

Will wash away my bloodied hands

And she might find the will to look at me again

Special thanks to everyone who reviews

Sasuke: OMG. You make me sound like I'm demented.

Sakura: I don't wanna go to a little town with little people!

Me: Thats how its SUPPOSED to sound like Sasuke... Its angstish after all... I think... MAYBE.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! Sorry nothing has been updated for a while. Their has been an epidemic of serious writers block and Spring Break Fever! O.O Oh yah... LivingRain are you around anymore? I hope nothing has gone wrong... T.T T.T

-_1Hellfire Washed Away In A Sea of Hope_

_Catch a falling cherry blossom,_

_Put it in your pocket,_

_Release it into the ocean blue,_

_Sasuke do you realize,_

_She might love you…_

_Mending the Sinful Souls_

_Lets come up with a solution,_

_Mend our sinful souls,_

_Wash away the hellfire,_

_And come out a new soul,_

_If we keep walking,_

_Our hearts will mend,_

_"So will you come with?"_

_"I guess I shall."_

_Keep walking,_

_Be proud and strong,_

_March with me ,_

_Side by side,_

_Left, Right_

_Left, Right_

_Wash away the hellfire,_

_Thank you God,_

_"Our hearts are mending."_

_Hand In Hand_

_If we go hand in hand anything is possible,_

_We can triumph over all unjust,_

_So lets reach for the skies,_

_Lets give it a try,_

_If we go hand in hand,_

_Anything is possible,_

_Enemies will tremble from our might, _

_"So what about you my Cherry Blossom?"_

_"Will you give it a shot?"_

_"Well.. Its not wise to fight for power."_

_"So my Cherry Blossom what do you want?"_

_"Well…"_

_If we go hand in hand,_

_Can we fly over all obstacles,_

_Will my cries for help be no more,_

_Can I entrust you with my undying love,_

_Can I trust you to not sink back into the darkness,_

_"That is all I ask of. Do you accept?"_

_"No. I am an Avenger. Until he is dead…"_

_"I can't promise you that."_

_"Then I think the deal is off. Do you just want me for power?"_

_"Sakura I don't think you understand. The will of a fallen man."_


End file.
